Shiama's Story
by myrtasi kestrel
Summary: The flames danced and sparks flew up into the night, the silent tears tracing lines down her cheeks, catching the firelight, Her thoughts drift back to another time... A Young girl, to find her past and forge her future
1. Chapter 1

**DISCLAIMER : I don't own anything except my own OC's. Some character names (slightly altered) are used with the kind permission of gaming friends, **

Chapter One

The flames danced and sparks flew up into the night. A small figure sat huddled in a blanket watching the flames, the silent tears tracing lines down her cheeks, catching the firelight, Her thoughts drift back to another time...

_The sweet song of a distant memory echoes in her mind, of a young girl in a nightgown quietly sitting as her mother sings a lullaby, and chases away the days tangles with a silver backed hairbrush. Content and happy the young girl relaxes, drifting towards sleep at the rhythm of the brushing and the sound of the sweet voice. Feeling warm and safe she snuggles under the covers of her bed and drifts off to sleep, feeling the fleeting kiss placed on her brow._

Another tear falls to the ground, "Oh mother, why were you taken from us?" she whispers. The night continued and the flames died down, she rose silently to her feet and slowly walked back to the dormitories... a solitary figure enveloped in grief.

-oOo-

Time had not softened the dark moments of despair, months may have passed, but to Shiama the death of her mother sometimes seemed as fresh as the moment she had discovered her mothers' crumpled body in the flower garden.

At 8 years old she was old enough to understand that this meant her mother was never coming back, but also too young to be without a mothers love. Her father did his best to console her but his own grief was a deep as her own. Together they sorted through her belongings, the silver hairbrush, gold phoenix pin, a crystal pendant on a silver chain and a small notebook of memories she had written down, started the day Shiama was born.

Shiama kept these items in a small chest of golden wood, with her mothers' favourite flower, a scarlet poppy, carved into the lid, tinted with red so it seemed like it grew from the surface. her mother called it a fire flower.. it's dark centre like the firestone and petals radiating like flame. Each item held a memory,. a moment in time, captured and held in her heart. Her father had tried his best but he couldn't cope with the upbringing of a young girl and running his business, so Shiama was sent to be a pupil at the monastery at Shing Jea to be educated just after her ninth birthday.

To a curious young girl the monastery was a wondrous place, with people from many lands visiting and training with the masters. Shiama found her lessons interesting, as well as improving her written skills she learnt numerical ones too, plus history and culture of other lands and its people. She often thought how handy it would be with all this new knowledge when she returned home, to be able to help her father and the business. With this in mind she dedicated herself to her studies, This soon set her apart from her classmates. Shiamas' hard work brought praise from her tutors and attention of her classmates, but not the type she would have preferred. They made the assumption that she was trying to be better than them and began to bully and tease her. She tried at first to alter their view of her but nothing seemed to work, a lot were of noble birth and others too frightened to stand by her so that's how things stayed. Shiama often hid when she saw them coming or visited places where an adult was present so to deter their behaviour. It was on occasions like this, when she found herself alone and frightened, that the memories would come flooding back. At first she wore her nice clothes but the dirty tricks played by the others meant more than once found her washing them in secret.

It was Wintersday Eve, the year Shiama was 10, she wore her mothers brooch to the evening festival, it had been a wonderful event full of colour and laughter, but it was coming to a close and it would soon be time to retire to bed. Shiama was standing to one side, no one had even asked her to dance and she was watching longingly. She spied Reanna, daughter of a rich nobleman walking towards her with a smirk on her face. "What have we here? A wallflower... " she sneered, "No one wants to dance with someone like you". Her eyes widened as she spotted the glint of the gold brooch. "It seemed we may have a thief in our midst" She whispered aside to her friend. " No one as poor as you can afford this, so it must be stolen... give it here!" Reanna reached to snatch the brooch, but a tutor seeing the commotion strode over to see what was happening. Shiama took advantage of this distraction and disappeared from view. Along the corridors she ran, then ducked into an alcove to one side of a tapestry, trying to control her gasping breaths as she strained to hear the footfalls of feet following.

Moments passed, she remained hidden until a peaceful silence drifted around her. Slowly she peered around the tapestry but there was no one in sight, just the flickering candles on the wall sconce's. Shiama unpinned the brooch and lay it in the palm of her hand. Her thoughts drifted again..

_"Tell me about the Phoenix mother" Twinkling eyes, sparkling with light and excitement looked up into her mothers face. _

_"But you've heard it so many times before my darling, you must know it off by heart." The young girl watches as her mother laughs. _

_"But the way you tell of Phoenix being born again mother, fills me up inside and lifts me higher like its' flames." _

_"Very well". The woman sighs. The young girl sits enraptured as her mother begins her tale again..._

Shiama finds herself back in the present, her eyes staring at the brooch, it's glowing as if alive, small flames flickering around it.

Shiama was discovered by Arcadia Hunt aged 16, a trainee with the masters at the monastery. He had overheard conversation amongst the tutors and found himself interested to learn more about this bright young girl, the only child of a widower. As he learnt more about her, he debated whether or not to talk to her. It was shortly after that he grew concerned at her changing behaviour, and had started to keep an eye out for her. He had watched how how her eyes filled with the sights and sounds of the evening, enjoying herself. It was a shame, a bright young thing spending the whole evening totally alone, then he saw Reanna step in and the spiteful behaviour, plus Shiamas flight from the hall. He hadn't had a chance to leave until now, and searched the corridors hoping to find her.

As he rounded a corner he eyes beheld a sight at first he did not comprehend. Shiama was standing in the light of the candles, with her eyes focused on something in her hand. He looked again. "could it be?" he thought. Careful not to interrupt her concentration he approached, and saw flames around the phoenix brooch in her hand. He spoke gently in a whisper. "A beautiful creature the Phoenix..., amazing how it dies and is reborn." As if in a trance Shiama spoke. "Yes, my mother would tell me its' tale, I would never tire of hearing it." She felt a tinge of sadness and the flames died as she remembered her mother was dead.

Realising she was not alone, Shiama stepped back startled. "Don't go please.." Arcadia could see her fear and resisted the urge to reach out to her in case she took it as a threat. Shiama hesitated. "I saw what Reanna did." He continued. "But I'm not like that. Please believe me" Shiama blinked, seeing how his eyes pleaded and the tone of his voice, her eyes dropped their guarded look. He turned as if to walk away but then hesitated, and then turned back.

Shiama spoke. "What are you doing here?" Arcadia smiled. "I was looking for you, it seemed like you needed a friend." He looked at the floor then up at her face. Shiama gave an uncertain smile, not sure how to respond to this young man who stood before her. He commented "That is a lovely brooch phoenix, if I saw it clear enough." A warm smile touched Shiama's lips. "Yes.. it was my mothers." Her eyes took on a glow of wonder. "but tonight it seemed to come alive for the first time.." Her words drifted to a stop.

Arcadias' look went un-noticed, he realised what was happening. "I don't think Reanna will have a chance to be cruel to you anymore Shiama." He smiled broadly and continued. "Can you meet me at the inner courtyard at about 8am tomorrow morning?" Shiama hesitated puzzled, but seeing his eager face, she nodded.

With a wave he was gone. Suddenly Shiama realised she didn't feel quite so much alone. She walked to her room, changed and crept into bed.

-oOo-

The sun was shining brightly as Shiama rose, washed and dressed the next morning. Thoughts of the previous night ran through her mind, should she go and meet the young man from last night, she didn't even know his name but had seen him around with the masters once or twice. Was this a kind of trick or not? By the time she had eaten it was 7.45am and she found herself walking up the steps to the courtyard.

As she neared the top she heard two voices "Arcadia, are you sure?" She heard the reply. "Yes master Soto, I saw it with my own eyes..". Shiama stopped at the top of the stairs. Master Soto? What was he doing here? Arcadia spied her before she could turn away, "Shiama, you came, I'm so pleased." He revealed a smile as he walked towards her and taking her hand led her to where Master Soto stood.

"Master.. I'm sorry if I interrupted something but.." She paused briefly. "..Arcadia asked me to come." His aura was comforting and she found herself smiling at him. "Oh no my dear child, we were waiting for you." Shiama looked at them both with a puzzled glance. "Arcadia has told me of you and of something he witnessed that needed my attention". Suddenly Shiama thought of Reanna and the trouble caused by her brooch, she started to apologise, but was interrupted as Master Soto continued.." It seems we have a new apprentice.. " He smiled and bowed to her. "Welcome Elementalist Kestrel. I trust you will find your training with the masters as rewarding as with your tutors".

Shiama was speechless. Arcadia squeezed the hand he was still holding. "I didn't like to say anything last night, but when I saw the flame around the phoenix brooch I guessed what was happening. You said yourself it was something new so you didn't realise that your elementalist powers were emerging." She looked at them both unable to find any words. "Come my dear, I know the entrance year has started but, when Arcadia explained your circumstances I think we can make an exception and transfer your belongings straight away." A that moment nothing could douse the feeling of happiness she experienced as she followed the master to her new room.

A week later Shiama received a letter from her father, the message from monastery had been delivered to him as he reached Kaineng Centre. He was so proud to hear of how well she was doing, and of the new emergence of her magic skills. He also wrote that he missed her dearly and that she should come home for a holiday during the next seasonal break. Life began to blossom for Shiama, she soon forgot Reanna as new friends drew her into their group.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

As summer break came she travelled home. Pleased to see her father, she ran to his arms and realised how much she had grown.

Her eleventh birthday was spent quietly on a picnic with her father, they talked and laughed. As they packed away the remains her father spoke. "Shiama, have you read your mothers notebook yet?" Shiama shook her head. "I was too afraid to.. " He held her in his arms a moment then spoke again. "I think now is the time, your mothers' notebook contains many things she was planning to tell you when you grew older, but now.. as your elementalist powers have shown themselves it need not wait any longer." Shiama looked at her father waiting for him to continue. He smiled. "Her words will tell you better than I can, my darling daughter."

The rest of her visit was uneventful and too short, and soon she was waving goodbye from the guardrail on the boat. Her thoughts were slightly troubled as she journeyed back to the monastery, and as soon as she had a quiet moment she removed the small book from the carved chest and began to read...

_" ..My darling child " it began "you are but a moment old yet I feel the magic is within you. At this moment in time I cannot tell what form it will take or when only that it is there. My own skills are small and have never come to anything but I sense that fate has more in store for you._

Shiama read the small neat handwriting until the daylight outside grew dim and she had to light a lamp. Her mother had elementalist powers too, but would hers be weak as well? Only time would tell. The notebook contained small spells, but also cautioned Shiama not to use them until she had been properly trained.

So... her life took another step forward

-oOo-

Shiama frowned, "why do I seem to get so muddled?" Alaia smiled and watched her friend. "Shiama, did you read carefully the casting times and attributes of the spells?"

"Erm, well I suppose I did skip over the details maybe too fast" Shiama picked up her textbook and checked. "Oh bother, no wonder... that spell is counteracting cos I cast it too soon." She gave a wry grin. "That will teach me not to be in such a hurry." Placing the book down she tried again and was rewarded with a certain amount of success. Alaia clapped and smiled. "Enough for today, I need to check in with Doz and Arcadia said he would help me with my new build."

At the mention of Arcadia's name Shiama asked, "may I come?" Alaia grinned. "Sure, we are meeting at the guild hall, lets go."

Shiama loved the guild hall with its dragon carvings, the bridges over the stream that lead from the waterfall to the sea, and the beach at the far end of the training grounds next to the dock. Her new friends had shown her the plunge pool area next to the dock, great for warm sunny days, no one minded if you stripped to your undies and jumped in, in fact … the more the merrier.

The two of them were greeted with enthusiasm, and the conversation soon got down to the discussion of which spells were best for which build. It was hot and Shiama had had enough, she sighed. Oh to go swimming... but the others were too busy in discussion to notice. She slipped down the steps to the stream and paddled, pulling off her tunic and leggings, she splashed happily. Alaia spied her and giggled, the guys were now discussing drill and commands, it was getting all too serious, calling down quietly to her friend she beckoned Shiama to her side and then whispered. "Oh my, should we?" Shiama asked and her friend nodded. Alaia stripped to her undies and the two girls put on guild capes and stood to attention just to one side and waited...

giggle Arcadia looked round, and laughed. Doz followed his gaze and smiled. "The hall is ours at the moment, lets join the fun." The lads stripped to their trunks and put on capes and joined the line. Realising what a strange sight that they made it was hard not to smile.

"OK" said Doz. "Now what?" At that moment guild leader Ryuu appeared and for a split second was lost for words.

"Troops ready for inspection sir!" called out Arcadia.

"I trust our underwear meets regulation sir!" Added Alaia.

Ryuu gazed at the line-up before him. Well it certainly was a first in his lifetime and he tried to hide a smile. At first glance you noticed the four youngsters, three of which were in brand new underwear, the fourth was a little more grey. "Trainee Doz, your underwear is not up to spec!"

"I've been travelling sir, they are dusty sir!" Doz quickly replied.

Ryuu noted the coloured thread used on Arcadia's garment. "Is that ladies underwear your wearing trainee Arcadia?"

Arcadia was just a quick. "Necessity sir! I got them off an old lady for 10g sir!"

(*for those of you not familiar with guildwars, elementalist underwear is white with purple trim for both male and female characters, necromancer underwear is grey)

For a split second there was silence then everyone one laughed. "Trainees, that was the funniest thing I've seen in a while." Ryuu smiled. "But now I believe its time for you to prepare for evening meal." Knowing they were dismissed, the group dressed quickly, and after taking their leave from the guild leader, headed back to the monastery.

That evening Shiama made notes on the spells and builds the others had discussed, they might come in handy. She smiled to herself as she remembered the look on the guild leaders face and thinking at that moment that they were going to be on report, but it had all turned out alright. Turning to the golden chest she took out her mothers notebook and searched for one particular spell she remembered and cross referenced it to her notes. With a feeling of satisfaction she closed both books and put them away in the chest, then prepared for bed.

-oOo-


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

During the following months the lessons continued and things started to fall into place. "Now class, as you can see it is recommended that when you make a build, it is limited to eight spells. It has been found that anymore leads to excessive power drain on your bodies, therefore making the build weak if overloaded." Shiama sighed, theory wasn't her strong point. Alaia was the build brain, and she had often tried to help her friend Shiama understand. She examined the list of skills available, and let out a sigh, their first proper practical lesson was the next day.

-oOo-

The next day Shiama rose early, she was to get her first personal weapon to keep, and was excited. Breakfast was a mixed affair, some areas of the room nosier than others, but all too soon she was out in the Monastery Overlook with Mia and Ryl. Master Togo was there to greet them and then after a brief statement, he handed them over to Instructor Ng.

Each in turn they took a weapon from the chest... Shiama's hands shook as she grasped her weapon, her own weapon... She grinned at the others and then quickly turned to listen to the instructor. "Right students, in the training grounds you will meet your first foe."

He glanced about and they were lead down a nearby path. Before them was a portcullis, a moment later it opened and they went inside, the hatchlings awaited them inside. In turn a hatching was released for them to kill. Their basic weapons killed with a single cast. "_This is to get us used to casting"_ Shiama thought.

Instructor Ng then lead them thought to a resurrection shrine. "You did well, but there will be times when things will not be so easy." At times like this a shrine can resurrect you, once activated it will glow." Mia went grey. "I have a bad feeling about this.." Her words no sooner spoken and they fell to the ground lifeless. Moments later they woke at the shrine. "Think I'm gonna be sick." Said Mia, now looking white. The experience was not one that Shiama looked to reproduce in the near future, but with the knowledge that you could get resurrected, she was reassured that her lifespan would maybe last longer, although instinct told her, she probably would be using the shrines quite a lot.

Instructor Ng continued, "I have now set two skills of your chosen profession into a build for you to start with." He handed them a slip of paper detailing the spells that they had studied in theory lessons. "The first is to aid your health regeneration, the second a damage spell. We will now continue on to more hatchlings, this time in groups, therefore you will need your spells as well as the damage your weapon casts."

Shiama studied the slip, they were fairly straight forward. There were lead through another gate and the groups of hatchlings could be seen down the path. "No creature will attack unless you invade its space, this is known as the agro zone, or attack it."

He gestured that they advance. As they came closer Shiama cast the health spell, then selected her target and with a wave of her weapon, attacked the hatchling. It fell to the ground but a second turned towards her, her weapon damaged it but didn't kill... she cast the fire spell and its remaining health was gone and it fell lifeless. Instructor Ng was running the path and another group came into view and turned towards them. "Oh hell!" Shiama muttered and cast with her weapon. Realising that her diminishing strength meant the weapon wouldn't always kill, she used the fire spell to finish it off. Then she remembered after the next group that her health spell would be low and needed recasting. She wondered fleetingly how the others were doing but didn't have much chance to look.

The run was over, Shiama's pulse raced and her face was flushed with success, but she was exhausted. "I hope I did alright." whispered Ryl, as they looked towards their instructor.

"Well done, you have passed your initial practical, and your reward a resurrection signet. Single use that you can recharge in a town, but always handy to have. As you all know, it works like a shrine to resurrect a fallen companion." Three looked at each other and grinned. "I think you three are ready to go further, speak to the gatekeeper to get back into the monastery" With those last words he gestured them up the path.

Shiama paused feeling her strength slowly coming back, and looked around the overlook. It was an amazing place, the waterfalls took her breath away. She glanced up the path and noting the others far ahead jogged to catch up. The gatekeeper let them back into the monastery where they were greeted by the headmaster of each of their professions. The next day they would work on a build for the next challenge in their training. Finally her training had properly begun.

-oOo-

At supper Alaia asked Shiama about her first run. The two girls chatted happily with Alaia explaining how hers had gone. There had been a student that had forgot to cast the health spell, had died and been resurrected at the shrine, much to her embarrassment. The girls giggled at the thought and Shiama was glad Alaia had prompted her during theory training. Drilling into her that the regeneration spells were important for health and energy sustainment, she had felt her energy draining and remembered what to do.

Later that night she wondered where her mother had trained, the notebook didn't contain that information, just basic things, a lot of which she covered in her lessons at the monastery, but some of the spells were different, maybe due to a different training location. _"I must remember to ask father."_ She thought, _"or maybe Alaia would know."_ Making notes in her book, she wondered if she dare use any of her mother's spells. With a shrug, she tidied her things and settled into bed. Snuggling under the covers she reviewed the days events in her mind, and drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

There was a sense of excitement in the air in the monastery dining room, smells of spice were drifting amongst the normal breakfast odours, and that meant only one thing... festival.

It was also Shiama's 12th birthday, and she had been saving like crazy for the latest elementalist style outfit from her allowance. She had chosen a red skirt, but added orange shaded blouse and wristbands to give the effect of flame. Dressed in her newly purchased clothes, she stood and admired the effect, yeah it was a bit corny but hugged herself and spun happily, the flare of the short red skirt swirling about her hips. Walking over the the closet, she took out her sturdy tan boots. "oh dear..." She sighed, the boots didn't exactly compliment the rest of the outfit, but never mind.

A knock at the door brought her to her senses. "Yipes! What time is it?" Flinging the door open her friend Shiu waited outside. "Shiama! Hurry or there will be nothing decent left for breakfast." Pulling a comb through her hair, Shiama checked her appearance. "SHIAMA! For goodness sake you look fine, come on!"

"Ok, Ok I'm coming." Grabbing her pouch she rushed to the doorway and pulled the door closed with a slam behind her. Shiu grinned excitedly. "Festival Day, this will be your first one won't it?" Shiama nodded, she knew that there would be games and a challenge arena, and couldn't wait to have a go.

The dining hall was packed but the two girls spied an empty corner as they accepted plates of eggs, with fresh rolls. As she sat down Shiama saw Arcadia glancing over from a nearby table, he waved and smiled then turned to continue his conversation with his breakfast companion. Shiu giggled. "He is so handsome, you are so lucky Shiama."

"He's not my boyfriend silly, more like a big brother, we are friends that's all." She thought how much her life had changed since the night she met Arcadia, and smiled to herself.

"Oh yeah, I heard that one before, he doesn't look like a big brother." Shiu glanced his way and winked as Arcadia caught her eye.

"Will you behave." Shiu took the playful punch to her arm with a laugh at her friends discomfort. The both of them finished their food with good humoured giggles, and then made their way to the notice board. The girls didn't find anything on the board concerning them, but Shiama saw a notice for the Apprentice's to report to Master Togo's study later in the day. _"Arcadia will be an Apprentice next year." _She thought.

-oOo-

It was a perfect morning, with sunshine and a gentle breeze. The normal rustle of leaves at the Monastery Overlook was drowned out by excited voices and laughter. Shiu and Shiama purchased festival tickets and joined fellow students on the rings. It was two tickets to play or ten if on the other set of rings. A voice rang out. "Test your luck, will you be the one standing in the winning ring and receive twelve festival tickets. Take your places ladies and gentlemen the game is about to start." With limited cash to spare the girls took the cheaper option.

"Aww. too bad, I'm sure someone will win the big prize next time" Again the girls were knocked to the ground by a spell as their ring lost. "My bottom will need padding at this rate." Shiu commented. Shiama nodded, her stack of tickets were dwindling as luck didn't seem to be on their side. With a sigh she turned to Shiu. "Maybe we should trade in while we still have some left?" Both girls landed flat again as their ring lost. Shiu giggled. "well at least we've had a laugh, some of the expressions we've seen have been priceless." At that moment they felt a strange tingle. "We have a winner that's twelve festival tickets to the lucky winners right there! They had finally won, both girls smiled, it meant they could trade in for two gifts each.

As lunchtime came round they happily munched on festival cakes and sipped the sugary drinks available. Just then Arcadia appeared. "Shiama! There you are, I've been looking all over for you, your father is here." Laughing at her surprised, startled look he grabbed her hand and pulled Shiama to her feet, then assisted Shiu as well. "You are certainly a hard person to find, I left him in the merchants courtyard, he should still be there." Shiama watched as he gave a warm smile that lit his face with happiness, then dragging him along she hurried back to the main monetary courtyard from which the merchants smaller area could be accessed.

Robert Kestrel was deep in conversation with a merchant when his daughter ran up, dragging a laughing Arcadia with her, a young girl following behind. "Shiama sweetheart." He accepted the generous hug his daughter gave him and returned it with one of his own. Then holding her at arms length looked her up and down, and in a questioning tone said. "Do I see a new outfit?" He chuckled and smiled as his daughter spun round.

"Do you like it? I've been saving for ages." She paused. "Shiu helped me choose the style, but I picked the colours." Shiama then realised her manners and drew Shiu to her side. "This is Shiu father, a friend from my elementist study group, her major is earth." Robert courteously greeted the young girl, then addressed his daughter. "Well my dear, as one of my ships was enroute here, I couldn't miss the chance of seeing my daughter, as well as wishing her 'Happy Birthday', could I?" And at that point he turned and reached behind him for her gift. "Happy Birthday sweetheart, I hope you like them." Shiama beamed as she reached out to take her gift, red boots. Then she sat on a nearby barrel and changed quickly. "Oh father, they are perfect!" She cried, but then spied the glances between her father and Arcadia. "Well I did have a little help..." He shrugged and looked in Arcadia's direction. Arcadia coughed and glanced at Shiu. "And so did I..." Everyone laughed at Shiamas open mouthed expression. "YOU...!" Shiama was lost for words and all she could do was hug them, starting with her father, then Shiu, and ending with Arcadia. Who held her protectively, stroking her hair and smiling as he looked down on the top of the head resting on his chest.

Robert went and stood next to Shiu and said. "The day is not over yet." Arcadia released his arms from around her and she turned round. "Aren't you you three going to show me round the festival?

The rest of the afternoon was filled with smiles and laughter, Shiama couldn't have wished for a better birthday, as the skies grew dark, music and song filled the air, then eyes turned skyward for the fireworks.

"My darling it's been a wonderful day but now it time for me to leave." Robert kissed his daughter, smiled at Shiu and shook hands with Arcadia. Shaima watched her father head indoors then turned to her friends. "This has been the best day ever! Thankyou sooooo much."

-oOo-

With the friendship and love of her friends Shiama's life was a happy one. With the ups and downs of her training, she grew in confidence within the safety of her part of the world. Alaia continued to be her drill master, as she tried to master builds, the older girl willing to aid her, when her builds fell flat, but Shiama learned, and Alaia began to step back as her skills grew. Shiu was the friend that shared her hopes and dreams in the next few years, and of course Arcadia... he became an apprentice, luckily posted not too far away in Seitung Harbour, therefore able to keep in contact with his special young friend. So day to day life continued...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Music and lights, laughter... Wintersday Festival with all its pomp and circumstance.

Arcadia was bored. _"These events are childish, Why did I come?"_

Shrugging his shoulders he thought. _"It's my last year, I'm 21." _The festivities had been well underway for a while.

Smiling he remembered, Shiama had been pleased to see him. Over the last few years they had enjoyed each others company, even testing their skills in scrimmage, the times he could get away from his duties as apprentice. When his training took him away, they wrote regularly, but now things seemed different.

He had been away for six months and the tone of her letters had changed, well after all she was 15, maybe she was growing up, he noticed that the pretty pink gown she had on, fitted her in all the right places. In fact he felt quite possessive, as she introduced her friends, and drew admiring glances.

It was quite a difference from the first Wintersday dance he had seen her attend. She had been asked by many to dance, but one fellow appeared to be her partner for the evening and she was relaxed and flushed with happiness as her hand rested on his arm as he escorted around the room.

-oOo-

The scent of the flowers drifted in the air as they walked into the garden. Felix Alexis stood at Shiamas' side, the image of the perfect escort in his dark blue outfit which complimented the pink of her dress. They strolled along the walled garden then paused. Felix reached out and selected a blossom, then turned and tucked it in her hair. "I chose you.. " He reached out and caught a curl of hair at the side of her face with his fingers.

Shiama saw his smile and her heart skipped a beat, blushing she looked away. He caressed the side of her face and lifted her chin with his fingertips. She held her breath as he kissed her cheek, his hands came to rest on her shoulders, grasped them and drew her close.

His lips made a trail down the side of her face to her neck. She gasped as tingles rippled through her body, and made her body tremble. Feather-light kisses back up to her slightly parted mouth. She was spellbound by the moment. Her mouth responded tentatively to his and the kiss deepened. Shiama put her arms around his waist. He stepped forward and she felt the wall behind her as his kiss became more passionate. Her senses were reeling.

Felix felt Shiama relax into his arms. Her slender young body soft and yielding to his touch, so naive, but that was what had attracted him, he would be the first. The thought of having her body sent a spear of desire coursing through him he couldn't control.

Shiama felt the change as his weight pinned her to the wall.

His left hand grasped her right arm painfully as she registered his right hand coming to rest on her bodice."No". she cried. But his hand moved down to her hip, and she could feel how aroused his body was becoming and struggled to break free. "Felix please .. no" She begged. His hand was gathering up the material of her skirt. Shiama was frantic and tried to use her left hand to stop him. "NO!" Her cry echoed around them.

She saw the predatory look in his eyes as both hands held her by her shoulders. "You should not hide your charms from anyone". He whispered and tore the fabric of her dress revealing her bare shoulder and the white linen of her undergarment.

Shiama went to scream, but he stopped her cry with a savage kiss.

She felt violated, his hand moved down her body.

_"Why was he taking what was not freely offered ?"_ She thought, and tried again to break free, her nails found the surface of his cheek.

"Bitch!" He cursed and backhanded her so she fell to the ground, dazed and sobbing, tears streaming down her face

-oOo-

Arcadia was by the refreshment table. A group of young men where laughing and talking, his ears caught their conversation...

"Oh, by the way Felix has found himself a sweet young thing tonight".

Another lad chuckled. "He is a charmer that one". Arcadia smiled hearing their banter. "I wager he has her out in the garden by now."

The lads laughed, and the tone of the conversation did not seem so trivial now.

"Hey, did anyone catch her name? Pretty.. wearing pink". Arcadia senses came to alert and his eyes scanned the hall, but Shiama was nowhere to be seen.

Walking to the centre of the room he caught sight of Shiu and her escort Vorx. "Shiu, have you seen Shiama recently?"

Shiu replied. "She went for a walk with Felix, they were talking about flowers". Arcadia frowned and received a questioning look from Vorx.

As Arcadia ran off towards the gardens, Vorx looked at Shiu. "I think we better follow him".

The faces of the boasting young men flashed across his mind as Arcadia ran out the door. Shiama was not a trophy to be won and lost.

As he reached the garden terrace he heard a cry echo faintly, and he hastened towards the sound. The sound of a mans' curse and flesh being stuck reached his ears . He rounded the hedge and saw Shiama on the ground with Felix towering over her.

Fury fired his blood. He spun Felix round and stuck a blow to his face, hitting his nose, which shattered and began to bleed. Hearing Shiama sob he turned to look at her. Not realising Felix was about to strike back, he was not prepared, but Vorx was, and Felix hit the ground.

"The creep deserved that" grinned Vorx. Turning back he saw Shiu with her friend.

Shiama was sat trying to cover herself with her torn gown, a solitary figure of despair. Arcadia longed to gather her into his arms, but how would she react to him after what happened. He stood watching her, his face as grief stricken as her own, feeling so helpless.

Shiama looked up and saw him standing there, and seeing the look on his face jumped up and ran to his arms. "Oh Arcadia, how could he? I said no, but he wouldn't stop".

Vorx looked at Shiu. "You better go and get someone to help sort out this mess". She nodded and left.

Vorx looked at Felix out cold, the blood from his nose joining that from the scratch on his cheek, and then at Arcadia and Shiama holding each other.

In the following moments Shiamas' sobs and tears were starting to quieten. He wondered why they weren't a couple already, they obviously meant alot to each other from what Shiu had told him. Approaching voices drew his attention and he looked around to see two masters with Shiu. She had obviously filled them in on what had happened, and they seized Felixs' limp body and took him away.

Shiama flinched at the sight of Felix being taken away.

"He can't hurt you anymore." Whispered Arcadia and kissed her forehead softly.

"I think it's time we all went in don't you?"

He encouraged Shiama."You go with Shiu." Gently pushing her towards her friend, and seeing her frightened look he added. "Don't worry I won't be far away". He smiled and kissed her cheek and pushed her forward again. This time she went to her friends' side and they walked away.

"You think alot of her don't you Arc?" Inquired Vorx.

"Yes, but not the way you think Vorx, she's more like a sister to me, I seem to be her guardian in times of trouble" He gave a wry smile "Just wish I didn't have to see her get hurt like that, she didn't deserve it"

"Well mate, I know ONE person who I would like to see get hurt... by me."

Muttering Vorx walked ahead.

Arcadia chuckled and thought. "A bit headstrong , but heart and soul in the right place". And he walked to catch up.

-oOo-

The sun broke through the window, highlighting bruises on the bare arm resting on the bed covers. Warmth plus joyful birdsong starting the day with their blessings, but Shiamas' world was in the depths of night.

Haunted by ghosts of the evening before she hadn't slept, and now was plunged into deep despair. Shiu was sleeping peacefully, her friend had done her best to comfort her, but tiredness had finally claimed her.

Shiama pulled the covers over her head to hide the sun...

-oOo-

In the days that followed, whispers followed her along the corridors, rumours and idle chatter everywhere, but Shiama was too wrapped up in her own world to notice.

Shiu gave her a worried glance, Felixs' expulsion had raised many questions, and even more suggestive answers. The witnessed reports from Arcadia, Vorx and herself, meant Shiamas' name and reputation remained in tact.

Felix, however, had been sent away in disgrace.

Baptised into a shadow world by violence, Shiama went mechanically about her day-to-day life. The war raging inside her, looking at where to place the blame and torn between anger and sorrow, Shiu watched her friend, not knowing how to change her mood.

Shiama's studies continued, but although she passed without problems the sparkle linked to each achievement was gone, and gradually she withdrew into solitude ...


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The summer faded into fall. Vorx was on his way to meet Shiu when he noticed a familiar figure crossing the courtyard, heading for Monastery Overlook. He called out a greeting, but it went unacknowledged. Knowing that she should be in class at this moment, curiosity lead him to follow. Pausing at the exit to the gateway, Vorx watched as Shiama sat down in a secluded spot, and pulled out a letter from her pocket.

Moments passed and her hands dropped to rest on her lap, gazing into the distance, she then appeared to read the letter again before her chin dropped to rest on her chest, she stood up and the letter dropped to the ground. Her hands covered her face, and he could tell she was crying.

Wanting to go over, but feeling like he was spying on her, he hid from view when she turned towards him and the gate, and saw her tear stained face as she passed. Startled by the cry of a sea bird he turned round, then his eyes caught sight of the letter on the grass.

He couldn't just leave it there for anyone to find so he walked over and reached down. As he caught the edge the breeze opened it revealing writing in Arcadias' bold hand, without realising before it was too late he was reading it's contents... it was news of his new position, and of eager chat of travel to distant places.

Vorx frowned, what made Shiama cry? It seemed a cheerful letter, then he heard the monastery bell and realised Shiu was still waiting. "Boy, is she gonna be mad at me" he muttered, and tucked the letter into his pocket as he ran.

Shiu's anger soon changed as Vorx explained what had delayed him. Then he confessed to reading the letter and held it out to her. "Why did she cry? Arcadia sounds so happy."

Shiu read the letter and gave a wry smile, she knew knew that the relationship between her friend and Arcadia was close, the news of his travel plans taking him away would upset her at this point as she was so low.

"Shiu?" Vorx looked puzzled.

"I need to send Arcadia a letter." She informed him.

The staff at the monastery had also noticed Shiamas' withdrawn behaviour, and had notified her father. As it was nearing the end of year session, it was decided that she return home to Kainging Centre, to be with family. A couple of weeks later she was on one of her fathers ships heading home.

-oOo-

Shiama had kept herself busy, trying to push the unpleasant memories from her mind. When not reviewing her lesson notes, she was running errands for her father and his merchant business. It was such an occasion while she was rushing to storage to collect something for her father, amongst the throng of busy people a solitary ranger standing to one side caught her attention, maybe it was because they were more comfortable out in the open, and rarely seen in the city.

He watched as she completed the transaction, something drew her to speak. "Good afternoon sir."

The stranger acknowledged her presence with a graceful nod and said. "Pleased to make your acquaintance."

Silence rested between them.. Shiama broke the stillness. " Do you require assistance? I can recommend somewhere."

She saw the sides of his eyes crinkle as he smiled, and wished she could see it. "That would be nice." He said simply.

Slightly flustered at her own forwardness she continued. "There is a tavern near the docks used by travellers, and it serves a good ale.." She waited for his reply. "I can take you there." She added.

He nodded. "Please if you would."

Shiama watched his face with a sidewards glance as they walked. He seemed to speak but no words came out of his mouth, all she could see was his eyes above his mask their progress paused when he saw the question in her eyes. "Do you always wear that mask?"

Holding her gaze he replied. "Yes always."

Mentally kicking herself for asking such a stupid question she turned and started to walk, but he didn't follow straight away, instead was looking the other way. Some instinct must have told him that she was no longer near and he looked around. To hide her embarrassment she commented . "It's an interesting city."

"Yes it is." He replied, his gaze scanning the area, as he started to follow.

Before long they reached the tavern. A smart green painted building near the skills trainer. "I trust you will be comfortable here .. Farewell."

With a bow he gestured his thanks and Shiama turned to leave.

"Till we meet again, may the power of the Phoenix, guide and watch over you."

Startled Shiama swivelled to face him.

Stepping forward he took her hand. "Is something wrong?" He asks inquiringly.

"It's nothing." She replied pulling away her hand as she thought about her mothers' brooch. Her eyes lost focus for a moment, then reality snapped back. "Thankyou for your concern."

The stranger bowed, and walked inside leaving Shiama stunned and but a little curious as she returned home.

Inside the ranger was lost in thought, approaching the owner he arranged a room and checked himself in. Deep in thought he climbed the stairs to his room, why was there something familiar about that young woman with the aura of flame?

-oOo-

It was a grey day and the rain fell on the streets of the city, Shiama looked out through the misty rain and felt its gloom.

Robert Kestrel spied his daughter sat in the window and sighed. He noted the slight improvement in her moods, but knew the harsh event that had crushed her youth, still shadowed her mind. "Shiama? I have an idea, why don't we sort out the attic room. I have been meaning to do it for ages, but never got round to it." He grinned. "Sort of a treasure hunt eh?... what do you say?" His face lit with a childish grin,

Shiama hesitated and shrugged. _"Well she thought, better than watching the rain." _She rose from her seat and couldn't help but smile at the twinkle in her fathers' eyes. "Treasure you say..." She giggled a little.

-oOo-

The dust in the room lay thick and grey, it was a good job they had both changed into old clothes, with a cloth tied round their faces to protect from the floating dust. Sorting a box of old toys put a smile on Shiamas' face and her father watched her body relax as she remembered good times from her childhood. He knew the room held mostly childhood bits and pieces that he had been reluctant to part with after the death of his wife as many of them she had chosen for their only child.

An hour passed and they had thinned the contents, putting aside items to keep, from others to pass to others, and a third pile for broken things to be discarded.

A gentle knock at the door caused the pair to turn as the housekeeper peered around the door. "I'm sorry to disturb you sir, but there is a gentleman to see you.. he says it is important." Giving his daughter a wry smile he stood up. "I'm sorry my dear, but I have been waiting for this caller, do you mind continuing? I will be as quick as I can."

"Don't worry father, I'll be fine, you go ahead." She watched as he disappeared through the door, and then turned back to the pile she had been looking through, containing childhood reading books from which she had been taught to read. Shiama smiled sadly as she brought to mind the distant, faint memory of her mother's voice reading to her. Looking about her she placed the books in the 'to keep' pile. Then her eyes rested on a trunk to one side. Well, might as well sort in there next, She thought as she unclasped the stiff catch and lifted the lid...

Inside, carefully wrapped she found things belonging to her mother. Eyes round with surprise and filled with tears she uncovered items one by one...

She had found buried treasure after all, her face lit with a small smile. Simple day-to-day items, with tentative fingers she reached inside and removed items with great care. Hairbrush and comb, small ornate mirror with a stand, a shawl that unfortunately was beyond use, but to her delight a length of gossamer thin, pink tinted material survived, and a pair of long pink gloves. Touching each item she felt even closer to her mother, and a warmth filled her heart. Spying a pile of books in one corner with great interest, she found it contained business ledgers written in her mothers handwriting, and tucked in amongst them a small brown book. Opening the cover Shiama found the words **'Journal of Sumura Lansan.'** her mothers maiden name. Returning the ledgers and the other items neatly into the trunk, she grasped the small book to her chest and settled down to read.

The first entries were filled with the dreams of a young girl, of her life and family. Shiama was lost in another time and place as she read the first pages of neat words. The vision of her mothers life unfolded in her mind and a sense of calm settled around her. Like herself Sumura was an elementalist, travelling around Ascalon.

-oOo-

Meanwhile... A young man stood in the enclosed area within the Monastery Outlook, his pacing showing the restlessness of his mood, clasped hands with the thumbs of both hands pressed to his lips in thought.

Minutes passed, Arcadia hoped he hadn't missed him, he used to be here at this time, and he needed the wisdom that his friend once provided before on many occasions. The birds were quiet today and there was a chill in the air, autumn was at an end and winter around the corner.

The letter he had received disturbed him, he had known Shiama had been shaken by her experience, but not this deep, and now unable to think clearly as to what to do, he turned for help. He knew Shiama needed support to get her through this but her attachment to him was clearly not helping.

A sound reached his ears and brought him out of his thoughts. He turned. "Ryuu." The familiar figure came into view. "My friend, I am pleased to see you after all this time."

The ritualists face lit up, as a fleeting smile crossed his face at the sound of Arcadias' voice, but then it took on a more serious tone as he heard the negativity there. "Something is wrong Arcadia, I can tell."

"I never could hide anything from you, even as a boy, and yes, you are right something is troubling me. Lets sit somewhere, this may take a while."

The two men walked across to a sheltered area and sat down.

"Ryuu, you have always helped me with advice and training at my time within the monastery, but even now my time here has ended, I find myself turning to you again." The ritualist nodded.

"I know the masters here respect you, and I have always found you fair in your treatment to everyone. My friend I have something I hope you can help me with."

Drawing up his knees and resting on them, Arcadia started to relate of how he had met Shiama, and how they had become close friends over the years.

"The trouble is now she has become so attached I'm afraid that she will focus on nothing else, so be unable to break free of the depressive state she is in at the moment."

Ryuu nodded. "She is your friend Arcadia but she needs to find her own way, you are right not to interfere. Yes, being supportive is good, but you can't walk the path for her." Both men stood up and Ryuu put a reassuring hand on Arcadias' shoulder. "Don't worry Arcadia, I will watch out for her and do what I can."

-oOo-

Back in the attic, Robert found his daughter in a pool of afternoon sunlight, sat on a tattered cushion with her legs curled to one side reading, a vision of calm with a small smile on her face. "Shiama."

A warm familiar voice in the back of her mind, nudged her out of the vision created by the journals' pages and she looked up.

"I see you found your mothers' journal." He walked over and perched on the edge of a nearby wooden crate."

"Mothers' early life was so carefree, I can picture it, her words take me there so clearly." Shiama watched her fathers bitter-sweet smile and then the faraway look in his eyes.

"I remember the day I first saw her on a return trip from Fort Ranik, she was on her way there. Our paths crossed near an elegantly ornate arched bridge by a lake, she was reaching to pick a flower when a skale attacked her. Poor creature didn't stand a chance, she cast and it went up in flame."

Chuckling as he looked at Shiama. "She spied me watching her, acknowledged my presence then continued to pick her flower... Yes my dear it was the one carved into the lid of her box. I think from that moment my heart belonged to her, but she wasn't ready." He sighed. "I spent the next few months travelling that stretch of road in the hope of meeting her, I wonder if she realised why I suddenly appeared practically every trip she made, a few words of greeting at first, each time the conversation got longer. Finally she agreed to meet me in Ashford Abbey near her village." Voice cracking with emotion he stopped, his eyes cast their gaze to the floor, he had never been able to share his feelings after Sumura died.

Closing the diary, Shiama realised his words had expressed how much he still loved her mother even now. She rose and gave her father a hug.

The hug from his daughter cleared his mind, he smiled as he saw his wife mirrored in his daughters' eyes. She had grown so fast and like her mother, an elementalist.

Seeing the look on her fathers' face Shiama gave an enquiring glance.

"You have your mothers eyes, I never realised until now. I guess I've kept the past locked too long. It's time for life to go on my dear, and I think a trip to see your uncle and aunt would be a good start. I have just received word that they are in Tanglewood."

-oOo-

Later as she lay under the covers of her bed, Shiama reviewed events of the past few days, the strange but somehow reassuring ranger, discovery of her mothers things and her fathers' memories, plus preparation tomorrow for their trip to see an uncle and aunt who she had never met. She felt happier than she had in a long time.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter seven

With travelling bags packed Shiama and her father departed for Tanglewood Copse. The early morning light shafted like spears into the gloom of the cluttered avenues of wooden habitation. It had grown up like a web with twists and turns as the cities population had increased. Shiama's father knew this part of the city well, but the first stop was the Marketplace so her father could check progress of his ships at the docks, and to join a party which included memembers who would protect the party should the situation arise.

Magic took different aspects and professions, each with strengths and weaknesses, Shiama was only just beginning to understand how each could interact to enhance others, this would be her first chance to view the different skills in the real world and she was both excited and nervous.

-oOo-

Wajjun Bazzar was strangely quiet, the guards posted in the area were restless and on edge. The Canthan people were huddled in corners and the atmosphere was tense. Shiama became aware of the whispers of the rest of the party, comments of attacked and missing guards and of the plague...

Further on they stopped and Robert Kestrel approached a ships captain, it appeared he was one of very few willing to still trade in the area. Travel to Cantha it seemed wasn't popular, and the stance of the party became more guarded and alert as they continued onward.

A group of dark masked figures leapt up from under a bridge and behind nearby rocks. Instinct made Shiama throw up her health maintain spell and one of the escort nodded acknowledgement of her skill as he cast himself.

Standing in front of her father Shiama stood ready, she watched as the guard party cast their enchantments, spells and skills. Not fully understanding all that was happening Shiama tried to follow the patterns she was seeing, and in doing so spied a figure shadow-stepping in next to a merchant who was caught off guard. Without thought she cast her flame, it was enough of a distraction to enable the merchant to bring his own weapon to bear and defend himself, but it took the skills of both of them before the figure lay motionless in charred robes.

Her body shook as Shiama took a breath. Her first... that man lay dead before her, the merchant hadn't noticed it was her assistance that saved him, and had turned to the rest of the group. The attack was all too quickly over. The mesmer who had acknowledged her came over and noticing her distress spoke. "Death is not always easy to handle" His eyes showed pain of memory, he looked across to the figure oh the ground and noted the charring on his robes. "What you have to remember is that they chose their way of life with its risks" Looking into her eyes he continued. "All you did was to protect, and I'm guessing this was your first encounter." Shiama nodded.

A call for the journey to continue broke the conversation, giving Shiama's arm a gentle squeeze he nodded again, this time his gaze showed the respect to a fellow magic user. Her father fell into step beside her. "You took a risk back there Shiama your skill is undeveloped, I could have lost you."

"I'm sorry father, but that merchant was in danger, and I had the means to help him, I couldn't just stand and do nothing" The shaking of her frame made her realise that it wasn't only fear that effected her, but how much energy she had used, that figure had been strong, it had taken both of them to kill him, she felt shame that she may have put the party in danger because of her lack of training, she had acted in folly without thinking. Quietly she walked without a word.

-oOo-

At Maatu Keep they stopped for the night, weariness filled her bones and she longed for sleep. The evening meal was eaten mechanically without tasting, and finally as the last wisps of sunset disappeared, her father kissed her brow and wished her goodnight as she entered her room. She thought the days events would keep her awake but as soon as her head hit the pillow... she slept.

Dreams of a figure wreathed in flame haunted her sleep, it wasn't the merchant but Felix. Waking with a start she found it was the early hours just before dawn started break. Shaken by the image her mind had created, she wondered if her magic would flare out of control. She crept outside, taking her blanket wrapped round her shoulders and tiptoed towards the gate in the shadows. The air was damp with morning dew but the sky clear.

A guard stood by a brazier its embers glowing low, he seemed bored and she sensed was only paying half attention to his surroundings. She took a deep breath and slipped out of the gate just as the sky started to wake. The sounds of the night were starting to dwindle as the stars faded.

Sitting on the wall outside the gate, Shiama opened her senses. The sooty smoke from the stone lanterns as their flame burned, roar of a large cat, the faint sound of hoof beats running across to her right, her own heartbeat... All paled as the sky caught alight in a flame of colour as the sun began its climb from behind the mountain. First in pale silence, softly, gently, Shiama became absorbed and the blanket slipped from her shoulders, onto the wall and then to the ground. The changing light filled her mind and transported her to a realm of radiance. As the sun climbed, the sky danced and the fire began, Shiama grew with the light and let it flow around her.

If anyone had been there they would have seen the flame grow around her, but no one did... the flame died as the sunrise ended and brought her back to reality. She had felt the peace and then the power and it confused her, questions unanswered... maybe Master Togo, when she got back to the monastery.

Feeling a sudden chill run through her she looked for the blanket and spied it on the ground so climbed down from the wall. Wrapping it about her she slipped back into the keep hoping to remain undiscovered as she returned to her bed, it was still early as she climbed under the covers.

Closing her eyes she dozed.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

"Shiama, time to get up or you will miss breakfast."

-oOo-

Thoughts in her head... was it a dream? What was the power she felt? Caught in her own world as she waited in the courtyard, she didn't hear her father when he addressed her. "Shiama? Are you ok?" Her father looked concerned. Wishing to put him at ease she quickly thought and replied. "I'm just wondering what my aunt and uncle are like." It wasn't a complete lie, she gave him a smile. "After all I haven't met them before remember." Clasping her fathers hand she gave it a reassuring squeeze. "Plus I've not been beyond the city before either, it's turning into more than I bargained for, and I'm really looking forward to the valley crossing."

They had gathered by the gateway, Shiama didn't let on that she had already had a glimpse of what was beyond, but it was different again as she walked outside. The flame in the stone lanterns had died. It was not needed as the sun lit the valley now, so much green with grass and leaf, and although it was a beautiful place... that initial magic was missing.

Shiama watched the kirin, she knew from her studies that they were not creatures to mess with and best avoided, but with tails flying and heads held high as they galloped across the valley, it was a sight new and interesting, but it was the power of a tigers predatorial prowl that triggered her thoughts and made her wonder which of her magic was instinct and how much education.

The group detoured round and avoided hostile groups so progress was faster than expected and soon the huge trees to the entrance of Tanglewood appeared. Shiama was a little awestruck at the majesty and size of them with the resurrection shrine nestled at their base. They slipped through the entrance portal and Shiama got her first view of the outpost.

The size of the vegetation caught Shiama's breath, huge ferns and fungi grew under more of the large trees that guarded the entrance. Compared to previous locations it was fairly quiet. The normal stand of mercenaries and spell casters for hire to one side, and up a slope a sparse collection of buildings.

An ornate carriage stood to one side with glossy paint and gold trim, its empty shafts resting on the ground. It seemed totally out of place in the outpost, but then again, the black railings around the buildings had an elegance of their own. As she looked around Shiama noted the clothing of the gatekeeper and merchant, very sombre in its' tailored finish and dark colouring.

Shiama stood waiting as the group dispersed, her father engrossed in conversation with the merchant, didn't see the two figures of a man and woman exiting the railed area and walking towards them.

Elegantly clad in scarlet the woman stood out, not because of the vibrancy of the colour of her gown, but because of the way she carried herself with grace and poise. A soft and warm smile appeared when she spied Shiama watching them, and action of her hand touching the mans' arm made him turn, smile and speak to her.

Too far away to hear what was said, Shiama nudged her father, distracted he turned to her and then spotted the couple walking over.

"Calum! Myrtasi! Your here." Taking Shiama's elbow he propelled her over to meet them.

"Hello Robert, glad to see you made it, Shiama too" The mans' beaming smile instantly welcomed her and made her at ease, this of course was her uncle, she could see the slight resemblance, so that meant the lovely young lady at his side was her aunt.

Shiama felt awkward and clumsy in her presence. Myrtasi stepped forward and grasped her hand. "It's a pleasure to finally meet you Shiama, I'm just sorry we haven't been able to sooner." Myrtasi's delicate features showed an honest kindness and warmth.

Calum addressed them both. "You must be ready for some refreshment after the valley crossing, come, we have prepared something."

Leading the way Calum and Robert strode ahead leaving Shiama to walk with Myrtasi. It was strange having an aunt that looked so young, but her posture showed confidence and experience in life.

-oOo-

The afternoon passed pleasantly, her father showed a happiness Shiama hadn't seen in a long time. Tales of happier years filled the conversation and a glimpse of the love between her parents.

As dusk fell Shiama slipped away, her own thoughts full of her mother and childhood moments. She didn't want her father to see the sadness that was edging into her mind after such a wonderful day.

The canopy of the trees made her feel claustrophobic, which was strange since she lived in a city.

Yearning for the sky she headed for the portal to the valley. Stopping to inform the guard that she was heading for the shrine outside, she exited into the dwindling light.

Sitting on the step of the shrine she watched the sky flame and the dark clouds frame the setting sun in a sea of orange hues and blue purples above. A sigh echoed through her body as she watched.

The display calmed her mind and soothed her soul so when she returned, she could put on a happier face for her father.

Myrtasi noted the young girls expression as she slipped away, she knew that look of loss for it had masked her own face a few years before. Making her excuses she followed discretely and questioned the guard. Knowing Shiama was safe if she stayed by the shrine she hesitated, it was her first trip outside the city would she be tempted to stray far? Slipping outside she scanned the shrine and saw Shiama sitting on the step watching the sky. It was an amazing sight, knowing the need to be alone sometimes, Myrtasi returned into the outpost and watched for her return.

When she appeared, the look on Shiama's face told her that the conflict inside had calmed. Casually she stepped out so in view. "Shiama there you are, I guess you have been exploring a little, it is a little different from the city isn't it." She gave a gentle laugh. Seeing the strain of the day in her eyes she added. "Has anyone shown you to your sleeping area?"

Tired and ready for sleep, Shiama was glad to see Myrtasi so her appearance was welcome. Accepting the older woman's' guidance and followed willingly, saying goodnight to her father as they passed.

"Thankyou aunt Myrtasi you've been so kind."

A look of mischievous horror filled Myrtasi's face. "Oh my goodness that's a mouthful, when it's just us, would you call me Tasi?"

Shiama was a little confused but smiled.

"After all, I'm not that much older than you, please..., it would be so much nicer."

Shiama nodded. "Of course I can." She paused. "I know we have just met but can I ask, did you know my mother?"

"I didn't really know her, I was 18 and had only just started to attend court. I met your mother a couple of times at the formal gatherings of merchants. She was with your father. It was just at that time I met your fathers' brother Calum." Myrtasi took a breath. "Do you know you have her eyes but your fathers smile?"

"Father said as it happens, just a short while ago." Smiling Shiama continued. "I really appreciate your answer, it's nice to know that you met her." Turning Shiama opened her door. "Goodnight Tasi." She said looking over her shoulder.

"Sweet dreams Shiama." Myrtasi murmured to the disappearing figure.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

In the next couple of days Shiama knew she had found someone special, the rapport she had found with her aunt was surprising but comforting. The young woman had a vitality about her that lifted Shiamas spirits, but also a sadness that echoed her own, maybe one day Myrtasi would tell her.

The morning of their departure Myrtasi appeared. "Shiama, I would like to give you something." With a smile she passed a small box.

"For me?" Opening the box carefully, a pair of single crystal drop ear-rings sparkled in the sunlight that entered the room. Emotion overcame Shiama, and tears formed in her eyes. A tightening of her throat meant she couldn't speak. Finally she found her voice. "Oh Tasi, they are beautiful, thankyou."

"I wore those to my first official dance, and I want you to have them." Myrtasi took Shiama's hand in hers. "I am so lucky to have a niece like you, I hope we see each other again soon."

Shiama closed the box gently and placed it safely in her travelling bag. "I look forward to that time Tasi, will you write to me at the monastery?" Myrtasi laughed. "I'm not the best letter writer but, yes of course I will."

Shiama and her father waved goodbye and turned to tackle the trip ahead. The run across the valley was uneventful and because of a speedy trip Shiamas' father decided to continue on home, as he had no one to contact on-route. It was late when they rounded the cliff-top path and lights had already started to appear in windows, making the city look like it had been decked out for a festival. The night darkness hid home, the front door clothed in shadow, only a small lamp glowed in the small side window. On opening the door, the house keeper seeing their tired faces, tutted at her employers haste, and set about warming a flavoursome broth with fresh bread and made them eat, before they stumbled to bed.

The next morning Shiama thought that maybe it was time to go back to the monastery Knowing she would have to face everyone again sooner or later was inevitable and best tackled earlier. Her fathers business would soon demand more of his time as weather improved, and the thought of solitary days didn't appeal to her, she had become used to the monastery with it's hustle and bustle of day-to-day life.

After breakfast she collected together things to take with her and realised that she would need a small trunk. Remembering one in the attic she ventured up amongst the memories. The little brown trunk with black straps was just where she remembered. Carefully she emptied the contents into other containers, then walked over to the trunk that held her mother things.

Shiama removed the silver brush and comb, and the mirror on the stand. Hesitating her fingers stroked the length of material, it was so beautiful. With a sigh she collected her mothers' journal from its corner of the trunk and closed the lid. She placed her treasures into the small trunk, before returning to her room,

-oOo-

The spring term was beginning and it was time to return to her studies. A letter had been sent to all students applying for the advanced class, this left her puzzled as she hadn't applied but guessed that Shiu or Alaia had put her name forward. She read its' contents again without really seeing them and placed it in her folder. The class was to be held in a guild hall not far from the harbour and started the third week of term.

Back in the familiar confines of the room she shared with Shiu at the monastery, Shiama wondered when her friend would return for the new term. Her mothers' mirror stood in pride of place on her desk, but the silver brush and comb lay hidden safely in a drawer just in case.

Restless, Shiama decided to take a walk, and found herself above the harbour.

Lost in thought, Shiama gazed into the distance. Feeling renewed somewhat after her extended leave of absence, and remembering the events throughout, the meeting with the ranger, her first battle, plus meeting her uncle and aunt for the first time.

"_Hmm, that reminds me, I need to speak to master Togo."_

Shiama paused on the cliff-side, watching a crew on the ocean below, working the decks of a ship coming into dock. Wrapped against the chilling breeze that ruffled her hair, she stood gazing absent-mindedly at the scene below. She watched the passengers disembark,and noted the smiles that the crew shared with a young man who came ashore.

His dark eyes twinkled with mischief, shining out from sun-darkened skin, and a smile that was reflected in the faces of those who he said farewell to. He was a startling contrast to the grey world around him. With a final wave, he turned and strolled up the incline towards where Shiama stood.

"Good day to you miss, could you direct me to the monastery?"

He noted the pale young girl in front of him, and smiled warmly as he addressed her.

Courtesy taught by her father, pushed Shiama to answer. "I'm going that way, you may walk with me if you wish." He nodded and followed, curious about the individual who walked silently just in front of him.

Upon reaching the courtyard, Shiama pointed out the administration office. The young man thanked her and she turned and disappeared into another archway.

From the shadows Shiama watched as he glanced towards the direction she had gone. Then shrugging his shoulders, picked up the bag which had escaped to the ground, and walked to the main entrance.

Slowly she made her way to her own room which she shared with Shiu, her friend was nowhere to be seen, but carelessly thrown garments showed Shiama that she had finally arrived. Crossing to the desk where her school books and notes sat, Shiama checked her timetable and set her things ready for classes which started the next day.

-oOo-

Arcadia had received a request from Ryuu to meet him. Knowing his friend would have a reason to ask his presence, he made time in his preparations, and now found himself standing in the neat study, looking around at the contents of the shelves which he had seen many times over the years.

Still worried about the letter he had received from Shiu, expressing her sadness and outlining the withdrawal of Shiama into a world of solitude; along with Vorx's re-cap, of the day he witnessed at the outlook, had shown Arcadia how Shiama clung to their friendship maybe too much.

The click of the door mechanism was the only indication that his friend had arrived.

"Arcadia, I'm glad you came." Ryuu gestured for them to sit. "Lad, I heard of your posting. Knowing now more detail of events you last brought to my attention, I thought it best that we speak before you left."

Ryuu explained the outline of training he hoped to accomplish, based on an ancient art bringing together the body and mind. He then advised Arcadia to speak to Shiama instead of a letter, and tell her of his imminent posting.

Waiting for the classes to end seemed like an eternity. Arcadia was glad Ryuu and spoken to him, he felt happier about leaving now. He now knew that a letter couldn't have contained the right words or feelings, but knew that this meeting would be difficult enough. Finally he spotted Shiama crossing the courtyard and moved forward to meet her.

"Arcadia!" Shiamas joyful cry rang out and she ran to hug him. "I didn't expect to see you so soon..." Her words died away as she saw the sad smile on his face. "Shiama, I have to speak to you, let's take a walk." Taking her hand they walked through the archway to the overlook.

On the path by the waterfall, he turned to her. "Shiama, I'm being posted to Elona to help with the corsair menace. I will be moving about so I won't be able to keep in contact like I have been. I wanted to tell you in person, so I could say goodbye properly.

He took her in his arms and hugged her, then stood back and smiled. "I remember when I first spoke to you, that first magical moment when you took control of the flames. Oh, how you have grown. Shiama, the masters say how far you have come and what promise you show to be a strong elementalist. I'm going to miss being in contact, I want you to have something." He took out a bracelet of small pink crystal stones, and placed it round her wrist. Shiamas' eyes filled with tears as she gently touched the stones. She reached for his cheek. "I wish I had something for you."

She paused, then he saw a thought flash through her mind. Smiling excitedly she grabbed his hand and dragged him back to the dormitories.

Leaving him waiting in the doorway of her room, she pulled open a drawer and withdrew the golden wooden box, then returned to his side.

They walked out into the sunlight and sat on a nearby bench. Placing the box down on the bench, Shiama traced the poppy on the lid before opening it. Arcadia watched as she lifted a perfect cylinder of crystal on a chain, she opened the clasp and placed it around his neck. "It was my mothers, she called it a star of hope. I don't remember why she called it that, but I know she won't mind me giving to you." Arcadia kissed her softly on the cheek. "It's perfect Shiama." He cradled it in his hand and watched a rainbow of sunlight reflect through it, then tucked it into his tunic.

-oOo-

The next day they walked to the harbour and watched the birds snatching morsels where they could get away with it, their antics making them both laugh... then all too soon it was time for Arcadia to go. Holding her tight and promising to get a letter to her whenever he could he gestured for her to go. "Let me see you on the cliff-top Shiama, with the sun on your face and the wind in your hair."

Shiama walked the path without looking back, only when she reached the top did she turn, glad that she had been able to hold back the tears. Looking down she saw him board and turn at the rail, he waved as the ship pulled away.

She didn't like goodbyes. Arcadia stood at the guardrail until the vessel cleared the harbour entrance, before going below. Shiama stood motionless, a solitary figure silhouetted against the sky till the ship was a speck on the horizon, then slowly she sank to the ground, the tears no longer in check, and sobs wracked her body. Eventually the torrent of emotion calmed, and a void remained. A chill in the air reminded Shiama where she was and she returned to the monastery.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter nine

Caden had found it strange at first, the monasterys' learning structure was different to that of the Sunspear Hall.

He'd arrived early, the advanced classes weren't due to start for three weeks, but the extra time meant he was able to feel less out of place by interacting with the other students.

He'd introduced himself as Dee, not wanting the unwelcome taunt about his name. Growing up he had been teased. _"Hey dunce ... found your spear?" _was a memory he would rather forget.

His application had been out of sheer desperation, although the vocal side of his training excelled, the practical work with spear and sword left much to be desired. The balance of the weapons eluded him and it was with luck, rather that skill that his target was harmed. He was lead to believe that the advanced classes were designed to explore the skills of other professions, enabling the consideration of a blend of unlikely combinations.

The tranquillity of the surroundings were too quiet at first, but as the days went by he found a new focus, it lent a new feeling and power as to how his skills worked, especially the vocal ones. Surprised at his improved skill level he wondered how the advanced class would work out.

-oOo-

Caden found advanced classes interesting much to his surprise. The class was bigger that he had expected but after the first week, about a quarter dropped out. He wasn't a natural student, and often struggled with skills, but his quiet, friendly nature meant others were happy to practice with him.

He noticed the rather serious and quiet young girl called Shiama. Noting how she chatted to others who were obviously friends, but never showed a glimmer of a smile. once he caught her gazing off into space, pain showing on her face as she thought distance thoughts.

Over the next few weeks, using chat with discrete questions, he learnt that something had happened with a young nobleman, but it had been hushed up and the young man sent home, curious as to what could cause so much pain, he looked for an opportunity to chat to her outside class.

-oOo-

After one particular frustrating lesson, where it seems he could do nothing right, Caden noticed Shiama heading towards the Monastery Outlook, books in her hands. Knowing how quickly she picked things up, he wondered if this might be the opportunity he was waiting for, so he ran to catch her up as she passed through the gateway.

"Shiama, I'm sorry if I intrude but... " He paused and looked a bit sheepish. "I was wondering... as you seem to catch onto today's' lesson so well, and I made a total mess of it. Could you help me?"

Shiama looked into the young mans' face and hesitated. The last time she fell for a dashing smile, her world had been torn apart. She looked away and Caden saw a shadow cross her face. For a second his smile faltered, Shiama caught the change to his expression, and the look of concern on his face. "I'm sorry Dee."

"_This is not Felix" she thought to herself, "you have to start again."_

She continued, with a slightly brighter expression. "My thoughts were elsewhere, you were saying?" A familiar grin returned to his mouth. "Could you help me by going through today's' lesson with me? I made such a mess of it, I don't know where to start."

Shiama thought for a moment, a letter from Arcadia was sitting inside the pages of her book, she hadn't had a chance to read it yet. Then remembering a particularly embarrassing moment from the class earlier, her kind nature won through. The letter had waited this long... "OK Dee, let's find a spot and get started."

After a while Shiama realised Dee was having the same problem she used to have, which thanks to Alaias' constant drilling was easily solved. "It's the casting time... You're used to casting faster. The skills take longer, and by rushing you are cancelling yourself and therefore the skill is not being cast during your sequence." A flash of realisation to his mistake crossed Cadens' face.

"Let's slow this right down so you can see more clearly." Guiding him step-by-step Shiama went through the sequence again.

"WHOO HOO!." Caden declared, as his combination finally came together. "Thanks Shiama, you're a great teacher." His face lit up with happiness at his success.

Shiama felt his aura touch hers and experienced a moment of warmth and satisfaction, something she had not felt in a while, and she felt a glimmer of peace. "Your welcome Dee, now if you'll excuse me, there's something I have to do."

Noting the small change he replied. "Of course, It's getting late, thanks for giving me so much of your time. Maybe we can train together again sometime?"

Shiama gave a half smile. "Maybe, cya for now Dee."

As she walked away Caden answered. "Cya Shiama."

-oOo-

The next day Shiama woke refreshed from a dreamless sleep. Arcadias' letter had been short, but telling of new companions and pranks played on each other. She had fallen asleep with it still in her hand. Carefully folding it she climbed out of bed and walked over to her small trunk which contained the items she held most dear. A bundle of letters from Arcadia her close friend, the red boots a birthday gift from her father and the carved spiritwood box belonging to her mother, inside which was her mothers' diary, the phoenix brooch and the bracelet of pink stones given to her by Arcadia. Lifting the top layer out revealed the pink fabric of a dress tucked at the bottom, Shiama took a breath and pulled it out. Even though crumpled and soiled, the material was beautiful.

The torn bodice was beyond repair, but it could be made into something else. Folding it with care she set it aside and replaced her other things in the trunk. It was time to wash the dress and take a step forward to new things like Arcadia. She would use the material from her mothers trunk and the torn gown to create a new outfit.

Wishing at this moment that her mother was with her, she thought of the phoenix brooch and the room took on a warmth and hazy ambiance.

_"Yes mother, it's time for a phoenix to rise from the ashes."_

-oOo-

If her friends noticed a change in Shiama they made no comment. Life continued over the next few months, and gradually the tension of pain dwindled as a new confidence emerged, and once again Shiama found something to smile about. The new mastery over skills from other professions further strengthened her confidence, but Caden, although improved with Shiamas' help, continued to struggle.

One night Shiama was on her way to her room, and on passing the library noticed a light. Peering through the doorway she saw her friend asleep at one of the desks, with an assortment of books around him. _"Oh Dee..."_ Shiama walked softly over to where he was studying. It seemed he was trying to learn everything at once. A curl of hair fell across his face, and just at that moment a gentle snore emitted from his mouth. Hit by the humour of the moment Shiama stifled a giggle by placing her hands over her mouth. It was enough to wake Caden and the sleep filled wide-eyed look of surprise that was on his face, was too much and her giggle became a laugh.

"I'm sorry Dee." Shiama giggled, gaining control over herself. "But you looked so funny, and the snore..." She dissolved into giggles again. Rubbing his eyes and the side of his face that had been resting on the table, Caden smiled good naturedly at her laughter, after all, it was good to finally hear her laugh.

As the moment passed, Caden surveyed the clutter of books on the table "I better get this lot tidied up." He started to carefully close the books and stack them to one side. Shiama reached for a book to help and her gaze caught the name of a spell listed on the page and the single word echoed through her mind. _"Phoenix..."_ Lifting the book closer she began to read...

…_. A fiery phoenix rises at your location, striking adjacent foes, and then flies out to your target, exploding on impact. This explosion strikes your target and adjacent foes for additional fire damage. _

_Phoenix – Concise description_

_Spell. Projectile: deals 15 – 90* fire damage to target and foes adjacent to target. _

_Initial effect: deals 7 – 112* fire damage to foes adjacent to you._

_(*depending on skill level) _

_Notes: Skill trainers. Taltosh (Grendich Courthouse)_

_Captain Osric (Yak's Bend)_

_Dakk (Ember Light Camp)_

_This spell is basically a combination of weaker versions of 'Fireball' and 'Inferno' and won't fail even if your target dies while casting it._

"Shiama?" A voice filtered through her thoughts.

"Oh, sorry Dee, I was just reading a spell that caught my eye." She then noticed that the table was clear and that the book she held was the last to be returned to the shelf. With a smile she closed the book and passed it to his outstretched hand. Swiftly returning the book to it's gap on the shelf, he glanced out of the window and noticed the night sky studded with stars. "By the gods, how long have I been in here?" He exclaimed with a jest.

With a wry smile Shiama commented. "I think it's way past bedtime."

Grasping her arm with a light touch he ushered her out the door.

-oOo-

Back in her room Shiamas' thoughts flew through her mind. _"Did my mother know the phoenix spell? After all it did come from a region near Ascalon."_ Visions of fire exploding and flying out to an unknown target filled her minds eye, as her imagination flowed to fill the description that she had read at the library. With a sigh she settled down under the covers and finally drifted off to sleep.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

Ryuu kept his word, after speaking to the masters he arranged for a small group of students including Shiama, who showed the most promise in their secondary training to be assigned to him for an hour a day to build on their skills.

The initial class was held mid morning in a quieter area of the monestary within a small courtyard.

"Good morning class, I am Ryuu. Today I will begin to instruct you in a method of defense which you can use if your energy levels fail you, but it is also a means of centring your mind and body." Pausing for effect and to make sure everyone was paying attention Ryuu continued.

"This training is based on an ancient art and is sometimes know as _'The Way of unifying with life energy'_ or _'The Way of harmonious spirit'._"

"Todays lesson will show what can be achieved using basic skills, so I ask that you watch carefully." Two figures walked to practice mats placed on one side. As they bowed to each other in preparation, Ryuu continued.

"The goal is to create an action that can be used to defend yourself while also protecting your attacker from injury. This is done by blending with the motion of your attacker and redirecting the force of that attack rather than opposing it head-on."

He nodded for the pair to begin their display. "This requires very little physical strength, as the practitioner '_leads'_ the attacker's momentum using entering and turning movements, and then completes the action with various throws or joint locks."

A smooth array of throws and falls moved like a dance, Ryuu narrated as each combination blossomed and flowed. The class was mesmerized by the pair, eyes never straying from the display.

As the pair bowed to each other signalling the completion of the display, Ryuu added. "Therefore, we could say they have found the _'Way of combining forces'. _The principle or tactic of blending with an attacker's movements for the purpose of controlling their actions with minimal effort. One applies method by understanding the rhythm and intent of the attacker to find the optimal position and timing to apply a counter-technique." He bowed to the pair and they walked inside.

Facing the class he concluded. "In an ideal resolution, not only is the receiver unharmed, but so is the attacker"

"That is all for today, but tomorrow would you please wear the garments which you will find in your rooms. These are designed for comfort and safety while you practice. I have permission for you to start your day with me, one hour before breakfast. You will understand why as the training continues."

Stunned glances at the early hour echoed in the faces of his students. Bowing to the class he uttered. "Class dissmissed."

"Can you believe we have to be ready so early?" Dee didn't look so sure he wanted to continue.

"Oh don't be such a noob, it's not that bad." Shiama laughed at his expression to her reply, and he gave her a friendly thump on the arm.

Dee sighed. "I guess it's early to bed tonight then."

-oOo-

It was a bit of a rush the next morning, the garment consisted of loose fitting leggings, a vest style top and sturdy shirt tied, not buttoned. Shiama had fastened her hair back, and despite the quick wash she arrived eyes still full of sleep.

Dee's hair was standing on end, and how he managed to rumple his outfit already she didn't know. He gave her a hap-hazzard grin and shrugged at her bemused smile.

Ryuu stood quietly waiting for his students to settle, the class had diminished in size quite a bit, but the number remaining was adquate for the task ahead. Casting his senses around him, he started to assess the character of each. As he expected the class was sluggish with the early start, but over the next few days they would adjust to the new routine.

Finally they realised he was waiting for them. Bringing his stance to attention, Ryuu addressed them with a formal bow.

"Good morning class. during these next few days you will learn that as in virtually all martial arts, there are both physical and mental aspects of training. You will cover both general physical fitness and conditioning, as well as specific techniques." Pausing to make sure everyone was paying attention, he continued.

"Firstly we will warm up, and then you will team up and learn how to safely fall or roll."

The smooth series of stretches, deceptively simple had them breathing hard after a few minutes. Ryuu then partnered them up and training began.

Just before an hour had passed, Ryuu called the class to attention. "Finally to end our lesson we shall sit for a few minutes, to calm our minds and bodies." He gestured for the class to sit. "Close your eyes and relax. Focus on your breathing and your heartbeat, bring them to a slower pace."

Silence descended and only birds and the russle of leaves could be heard. Dee settled beside her and she noted his body relax. Closing her eyes Shiama focused inwards. Her heartbeat slowed and breathing quietened.

An almost complete sense of peace blanketed the area. Ryuu stood and watched, it was a promising start. After a few minutes the soft sound of a bell roused the students to open their eyes. Blinking in the light they adjusted and glanced around.

"Each morning you will attend, and our class shall take a similar format to that of today. Now I suggest that you freshen up and clothe ready for the rest of your day."

Ryuu bowed to the class. "Class dissmissed."

Following their teachers lead, the class bowed in return, then left.

-oOo-

Shiama and her classmates began their new routine and the days turned into weeks, and then months, soon it became as normal as breathing, part of daily life. Feeling a renewed sense of worth and a level of fitness which gave her inner confidence Shiama blossomed into a young woman with new purpose, far from the shell of shadow she had become after Felix.

New skills became incorporated into the routine and the confidence of each individual grew, each finding a new balance and focus. Tutors noticed improvements overall in the skill level of those students who had undertaken the defence training. It hadn't worked for everyone but was certainly worth considering for those who wished to learn in the future.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

Life in the monastery had settled into a pleasant routine. Shiama's life once again was filled with good friends and laughter once more. With Alaia to guide her skills and Caden to bring a smile to her day, her only sadness was that Arcadia was so far away. She had taken to wearing the bracelet her gave her all the time. Occasionally the light would reflect and twinkle happily, giving Shiama the feeling of contentment and reassurance that all was okay.

The defence skills which had become part of life now, gave a new purpose both emotionally and physically. The balance of her inner and outer body had increased, with more confidence that she had ever know in herself, Shiama's 17th birthday drew nearer.

Caden checked that the contents of this trunk was secure, leaving just a travelling bag to pack before his departure. His year at the monastery proved more beneficial than he had ever imagined, not only with his technical performance and knowledge, but with the many happy days of new friends.

That was his one regret, leaving them behind. Yes he had been older than most of them, but it hadn't mattered. One person in particular made his return to Elona hard; Shiama. Remembering that first day, the girl with the face haunted by shadow, and now transformed into beautiful young woman with a confident smile, but he knew the hurt that hid behind it.

-oOo-

A yelp of pain followed by a muttered "Only for you Shiama would I rise at such an ungodly hour." Caden rubbed his toes as he glared at the bed frame then sighed, grinning to himself he washed and dressed, then grabbed the cloth wrapped bundle and headed out the door.

After finding out that Shiama's birthday was after his departure, Caden wanted to give her a special gift. A token to represent not only a birthday gift from a friend, but a thank you for all time she had spent helping him master skills after class.

The rising sun silhouetted a solitary figure gracefully moving with poise and precision, dancing like a flame teased by the breeze, for as he watched it seemed to glow with an aura of flame, or was he just seeing things?

With a sense of awe he watched the beauty of Shiamas' dance unfold and dwindle to an end. Then as they had been taught in class, she assumed a posture of rest.

After a few moments Caden approached, Shiama heard the footsteps and opened her eyes, and blinked with surprise. "Dee... what are you doing here?" Seeing he was holding something she rose to meet him.

"As you know I'm leaving today, but I couldn't go without giving you this." Feeling awkward, Caden thrust what he was holding forward, at the same time pulling away the cloth that hid it. Revealed was a simple staff, elegant in it's simplicity. Shiama gasped. "My goodness Dee!"

"I know it's your birthday soon, but I won't be here, and I wanted to give you a token to thank you for all the help you have given me with my casting, a staff seemed appropriate."

Shiamas' eyes lit with a smile, and she reached out and hugged him.

"I had it attuned to earth, cos I know you were practising an earth build to tackle the kirin in Pongmei Valley, as you have to travel via there to see your relatives."

Taking the staff carefully but deliberately, Shiama felt the balance of it between her hands. "It feels perfect Dee, and knowing you chose it for me makes it doubly so."

Seeing the hesitation of what to do next on his face, she linked her arm through his and took control of the situation. "Let's get some breakfast and I can show everyone my gift."

Breakfast was a bittersweet affair with many wishing him a safe journey, but sorry to see him go. Due to her classes, Shiama knew she would not have much more time to spend with her friend, therefore she hurried to catch up with his disappearing figure as he strode towards the dormitories. "Dee!" she shouted.

At the sound of his nickname Caden turned, and welcomed Shiama with a beaming smile. "I just had to thank you again, and say that I'm going to miss you." Impulsively she threw her arms around him and gave him a bear-hug. Caden taken by surprise for a moment paused before enclosing Shiama in his arms, delighting at the feeling of her head resting against his chest. As they released their hold on each other, Shiama looked up into his face, and without hesitation Caden placed a brief soft kiss on her mouth. Pleasantly startled Shiama shyly smiled.

"My dearest Shiama, you cannot know what it has meant to me to have a friend as special as you, I hope we meet again someday."

"I hope we do too Caden." Never before had his given name sounded so wonderful uttered from a persons lips. Feeling a tightness growing in his chest, Caden gave her a brief hug and turned away, not wanting her to see the tears forming in his eyes.

Sensing the change in Caden's body language, Shiama knew it was best to say nothing at this point now knowing how much she meant to him, but unsure of her own feelings, she watched him walk away.

In her own room Shiama placed the staff carefully in the special rack provided, and then hurried to class.

Later that afternoon a solitary figure stood a the guardrail of a ship headed for Elona. Memories flooding through his mind and his eyes scanning the shore for a certain person although he knew they wouldn't be there. With a knot of sadness inside his heart he turned to face the open sea and home.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter One

A figure deep in conversation glanced over to the horizon and the encroaching clouds, he would have to close this transaction fast or get soaked to the skin. Within minutes after a nod and handclasp, the deal was done and he could be away from this wretched place. Hiding his disgust from the lowly merchant as he turned away, noticing a ship had just docked below, he watched the passengers coming ashore. A familiar figure caught his eye and his mouth tightened in recognition. Crossing over to the top of the stairway he slipped into the deepening shadows and prepared to follow.

Shiama stood in the doorway to the deck and peered out, they had made it to port just before the rain and she was hoping not to get wet. With practised hands, ropes were caught and tied with precision as the vessel came to rest nestled against the dock. The rising wind tugged at the sails as the crew lashed them snug to the masts, and the captain yelled instructions as they raced to beat the storm. Eager to be home, as soon as the gangplank was secure, she grasped the lapels of her thin jacket and hurried down it to the pier, then over to the stairway that led to the city. For some reason feeling uneasy she stopped and looked around at the shadows, it was a familiar route but she had the feeling of being watched, seeing nothing unusual she continued on. Pausing by the fountain near her destination she looked around again, but the streets were nearly empty, and the few she saw were scurrying for cover as the rain started to fall. A few steps took her to the welcoming carved front door of home, she knocked and was rewarded with the beaming smile of the housekeeper. "Dad, I'm home!" she called out with a grin.

Outside the rain was falling heavier now. In the shadows a stray beam of dying light caught the slow satisfied smile that spread across the young man's' face, betrayed by the sinister glint in his eye. "So.." he murmured, "it begins..."

Inside was cosy and the lamps gave out a cheery glow. Shiama shrugged out of her damp jacket and as she hug it up a voice called out "I've set the kettle a'boiling it won't be long Miss Shiama".

"Thank you Mrs Belmont, do you know where my father is?" She called in return.

"In the Receiving Room Miss Shiama, we have guests." Checking her appearance in the small mirror in the hallway, Shiama walked through, and found to her delight, her Uncle Calum and Aunt Myrtasi in conversation with her father. With a beaming smile she rushed to greet them, sitting next to her Aunt the conversation changed to her studies and journey home. Settling back into the sofa cushions, she sipped the warming brew passed to her by Mrs Belmont, and smiled at the familiar flavour, in that moments pause, the memory of the uneasiness she had felt, as she hurried home through the city caused an ache inside. She hid it quickly with the news of her birthday gift from Caden, and his departure back to Elona. After that, her uncle and father spoke of the new contract they were arranging the next day.

"Well, it looks like Shiama and I will just have occupy themselves while you two go gallivanting off and leaving us alone." Myrtasi turn to Shiama and gave her a cheeky smile. Joining in the banter Robert Kestrel replied. "I'm sure you two would find bartering a riveting experience, if you want to come along?" Shiama giggled. "We would just get in the way father, you and Uncle Calum go and have fun."

"Fun?" Calum roared with laughter, and slapped his thigh. "I have never heard it called that before." He embraced Shiama in a huge hug and kissed her forehead. "My darling niece, you have a unique turn of phrase."

later that evening as she snuggled under the coverlet of her bed, Shiama glowed with happiness as the evenings' events played through her mind, the rain continued to rattle a lullaby above on the roof as she dozed off to sleep, forgotten the negative vibes of an earlier moment. In another room across the city, two men spoke softly by candlelight.

The next day alone in the house, Shiama and her aunt sat on the windowsill and watched the rain. "I do believe it will pour down all day just to spite us." Declared Myrtasi. Shiama grinned at her aunts' comment.

"I know what we can do Tasi." She jumped up and headed for the stairs. "Lets explore the contents of the attic." Fired into action by her nieces' giggles as she raced up the stairs, Myrtasi followed at a more dignified pace.

Dust and cobwebs aside, the two of them explored the hidden treasures, Shiamas' childhood toys, and items Myrtasi identified occasionally from what she had seen in the past. Shiama hesitated at the trunk that held her torn dress, fingers hovering above the catch. Myrtasi saw her pause and take a breath, then deliberately open the trunk.

Watching quietly, Myrtasi saw her niece reach inside, then in her hands the pink material of a gown came into view. Shiama's hooded expression and seeing the torn bodice told Myrtasi that this item held a dark memory for her niece, she commented lightly. "What a shame its torn, but I'm sure it can be made into something else. Do you have any material that matches it?"

Shiama's look was vacant for a moment as the words sunk in then, with a surprised gasp and wide-eyed glance of inspiration she dug inside the trunk again, revealed the gossamer pink fabric that belonged to her mother. "Perfect!" Myrtasi's eyes sparkled with anticipation.

Gathering the dress and the material into her arms she headed downstairs. Bemused by her aunts' expression Shiama followed, she watched as her aunt carefully folded both items and and tied them into a bundle. "Shiama, get our coats, we are going for a walk."

The rain continued to fall as they left the house, a figure hiding in a alley slipped from the shadows and began to follow. Myrtasi took her nieces' arm and lead her along. "I know the perfect designer to create you a new outfit, it's a bit of a walk but she has the most amazing way of using different fabrics."

The ladies didn't notice the third person in their party standing to one side as they met with the designer. Shiamas' measurements where taken and her skin and hair colour checked against a colour palette. The copulous making of notes made Shiama look curiously at Myrtasi who smiled. "Don't worry, she has my details in that vast file of hers, it's so your details are always to hand, in case someone else orders for you, so she knows what to use."

At last the session was complete, and the designer assured them that the outfit would be ready by the end of the week and that it would be delivered to Shiama's home address. Myrtasi stepped forward and spoke softly to the designer, who nodded and smiled while adding a few more notes to her page. Bidding farewell they left and headed home, their shadow following.

Sensing a presence Shiama shuddered and turned but saw nothing, her aunt still excited about her nieces' recent purchase didn't notice, hiding the sense of being watched Shiama let herself be swept away by her aunts' happiness as they continued on.

As they walked Shiama watched her aunt's face and the glow that shone through, there was something else. "Tasi, there is something your not telling me."

Her aunts' grin told her that it was something really special. "I wondered how long I could hide my feelings, before someone noticed. Shiama, it's wonderful, I'm going to have a baby! We've waited so long for it to happen and finally it has." Lost for words Shiama hugged her aunt tight, her face split with a grin. "I guess congratulations are in order then." She said with a giggle.

Linking arms they happily chatted about the baby, and Shiama's mind once again forgot the negative thought that interrupted the walk home, and the figure that followed drifted once again into the shadows as they reached the house.

Later that week two parcels from the designer were delivered, and Tasi dragged Shiama upstairs to her bedroom. With a practised hand the wrappings were dragged off by Myrtasi and the contents revealed.

Shiama slipped the three piece garment on. The thin pink fabric had been layered over the thicker fabric panels to create depth of texture, then cascaded sheer and fine in the skirt, with the thicker pink trimming the edges and hem. A high pleated collar on the bodice framed her neck, and sheer fabric flared behind her shoulders, and the final touch, tubes of fabric to encase her arms from wrist-cuffs to just above the elbow. In the second box was a co-ordinated pair of knee high boots.

Shiama gasped, never had she seen anything so extravagant, silver fastenings and chain-links adorned the neck and waist, it was very revealing but exactly the sort of fashion worn by magic users to enable freedom of movement when they were casting. Shiama walked over to her jewellery box and reaching inside carefully lifted out a pair of single crystal drop ear-rings. Placing them in her ears she turned to face her aunt. "Just the item to finish this outfit off. Do you remember when you gave me these Tasi? Now I can wear them more often as they match so perfect." She then twirled, her eyes sparkling with joy, thinking that this moment was one of the best ever in her young life. Myrtasi smiled as she viewed the vision in pink that was her niece, transformed from girl to woman.


End file.
